


City Stars of Midnight

by Pent



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anniversary, Aquariums, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Horniness, Hotel Sex, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, Vacation, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pent/pseuds/Pent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Wallace explore the Kalos region on their fifth wedding anniversary. Both of them forget to pack something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Stars of Midnight

Despite being married exactly five years and one day, Steven and Wallace could not break their habit of staying strictly professional with each other in public. Steven was well trained, hounded by the thought in the back of his mind reminding him how his every public action reflected directly onto Devon Corporation’s business practices; and Wallace due to his respectful, Sootopolitan upbringing. They both agreed to try to loosen up during their anniversary trip to Kalos—to for once act like a simple couple out in public rather than two celebrities trying to uphold an image.

But it was habitual; too deeply ingrained. Steven and Wallace couldn’t help but avert their eyes from each other at the occasional passerby at the Ambrette Town aquarium, using the gentle, waving webs of reflected light skewed by the colossal aquatic tank before them as a flimsy distraction.

“We’re watching each other more than the pokémon,” Wallace murmured, not removing his gaze from Steven, who similarly studied Wallace’s face with heavy lidded eyes. “Would you rather go somewhere else for the evening?”

“No, Wallace. I like it here.” Steven shifted to rest his head against Wallace’s shoulder. His eyes followed the graceful seascape and the group of mantine swimming past as Wallace put his arm around Steven, nuzzling him closer. “I’m just tired.”

Wallace rhythmically combed his fingers through Steven’s hair. “There are more appropriate places to sleep if you’re tired, my love.”

“Mmm. It’s alright. My legs feel like lead, though.”

“Of course, Steven. You’ve been hauling around a backpack filled with rocks all day.”

“Fossils. And Lairon helped carry them back to Ambrette for me, remember?” Steven pulled himself up to look Wallace in the eyes and subconsciously held his hand. “Again, Wallace… I can’t thank you enough for going to Glittering Cave with me. It meant the world to have you there with me.”

“Oh, Steven, how could I not? You’ve been thrilled about going to that cave all month. It’s our anniversary, love—we’re here to spend time together,” Wallace said with a chuckle, squeezing his arm tighter around Steven.

“All month? I’ve wanted to go to Glittering Cave my entire life… I’ve never had the chance before this. I’ve only ever been to Kalos on business trips. I’m so happy we’re here together,” said Steven. He absently snuggled closer to Wallace as he stared into the aquarium again. “So much history in that cave… Wallace? Did you know that Glittering Cave got its name not only from the crystals lining the walls, but also from the patches of luminous moss growing further within?”

“Yes, Steven. You were quite the tour guide back there.”

“Heh.” Steven pecked Wallace on the neck. Wallace shifted in surprise, turning his gaze down towards Steven. A family strolled by with two toddlers running up to press their faces against the glass, excitedly pointing out their favorite pokémon. “Luvdisc kiss…” Steven murmured with a sheepish smile, cocking his head towards the tank and the fluttering school of Luvdisc swimming by in frantic formation within.

Wallace laughed and kissed Steven on the forehead. “How did I miss that? I apologize. It’s easy to lose yourself in your thoughts looking into that tank.”

“It’s quite peaceful.”

“Mhm.” In a surprising move, Wallace pressed his face into Steven’s for a proper kiss. Steven grunted softly, closing his eyes and curling his arms to hang around Wallace’s shoulders, their chests now touching, his back now arched. Their kiss was long and slow, passionate and familiar until Wallace gracefully ended it—perhaps too soon—and leaned his head on Steven’s shoulder, mirroring what Steven was doing to him before.

“Wallace, why did—” A large group of schoolchildren scrambled before them as Wallace adjusted himself back upright, cuddling closer to Steven.

Steven felt a buzzing in his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and longingly hugging his arm low around Wallace’s thin waist, riding his shirt up to knead his fingers against his boyfriend’s warm skin.

Breathing under the children’s excited chatter, Wallace whispered, “Shall we head back to the hotel?”

Mind already several routes away in their lavish Lumiose City hotel room, Steven bobbed his head up and down in a haze.

“Or are you too tired?” Wallace teased, pecking Steven on the cheek again.

“Never for you.” Steven stood and hiked his backpack onto his shoulder, holding his hand out for Wallace to accept.

 

* * *

 

A cool summer breeze swept in through the window overlooking the last fragments of pink and red in the sky reflecting off of the Lumoise City skyline. Making love beside an open window, hearing the sounds of bustling Lumoise carrying on through the night was more daring than either of them preferred, but the risky nature of it made things all the more enjoyable.

Wallace lied on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows to fully take in the view of Steven’s naked figure straddling him—the way the breeze gently rustled his hair, the way his skin prickled from the cold.

“It’s unlike you to be so turned on, love,” Wallace said, bringing up a hand to trace Steven’s jawline. “You surprised me at the aquarium today. Are you sure you want to do this—it’s not just to please _mmmm…_ ”

Steven brought himself down to plant his lips onto Wallace’s. Wallace closed his eyes and limply hung his arms around Steven, pressing his fingers against his back. “I’m sure,” Steven said, taking a short break from the kiss.

Their tongues met again; Steven’s hips curled longingly inwards. A deep sound escaped Wallace’s throat. Steven knew from remnants of their typical routine that it would soon turn into a soft moan.

The hotel curtains lapped against Steven’s side from an oncoming breeze as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Steven broke the wet kiss and briefly held still. They made eye contact, both near panting. “I love you. I love you so much,” Wallace breathed, voice heightened with emotion as he ghosted his fingers through Steven’s hair.

“I love you, too. More than anything,” Steven replied simply after a thoughtful pause. Brow scrunched in determination, Steven continued downwards, focusing on Wallace’s chest. He sloppily sucked his nipple while absently tracing a hand across the faintest of tan lines bridging the gap between his rib cage, currently rising and falling rhythmically fast.

Another strong breeze blew in from the window. Chilled skin fought their warmth. Steven parted Wallace’s legs and kissed his inner thigh.

He made quick eye contact with Wallace before going down again, winding the routine backwards by leading a parade of kisses up to Wallace’s pelvis while he brushed his hand over his mostly-hard cock.

Steven touched his chin to Wallace’s warm skin when he looked up at him. “Is this good?”

“Go on,” Wallace said, voice beginning to quiver from both chilliness and pleasure.

Steven strenuously teased Wallace’s ballsack—just the way he liked—equally satisfied by the the way Wallace bit his lip to silence himself; the way he arched his back and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

“Arceus, you’re sensitive,” Steven said, looking up at Wallace’s face as his hand fumbled up to Wallace’s shaft. He kissed Wallace on the soft flesh below his belly button and gave it a small suck before proceeding.

After a distracted glance at his side of the bed’s nightstand, littered with a few fossils he had found in Glittering Cave; and Wallace’s barren nightstand by the open window, Steven spat generously into his hand and immediately brought it to Wallace’s balls again, coating saliva all the way up to the tip of his cock before taking a confident, firm hold of it.

“Steven!” Wallace yelped, causing Steven to draw his hand away and give Wallace his full attention. He poked his head up from between his legs. “Gross!”

“What?” Steven asked, crawling up the bed to kiss Wallace on the neck. “What’s the matter?”

“Lube,” Wallace warned, face still slightly pink and warm from before. He caressed his hand down Steven’s arm gazing distractedly at his chest. “We are not using your spit as lube.”

“You’re already covered in my saliva; what’s a bit more, my precious sapphire? Did you not bring any lube with you? I… thought you would have brought some.”

“Oh dear,” murmured Wallace, stretching his arms lazily above his head. Steven pursed his lips, looking down in disappointment. Wallace wiggled his way out from under Steven and stood from the bed, cock still mostly erect, a strand of hair sticking to his forehead before he drew his hand through his hair to fix it. “I suppose we have no choice but to remedy this.”

Steven sat up and crossed his legs, fiddling with the hotel blanket as he watched his boyfriend zip open his neatly packed suit case. “You’re serious.”

“I am. I refuse to use improvised lube. Come now, Steven,” Wallace mused. “Get dressed.”

 

* * *

 

Steven pulled a hoodie over yesterday’s wrinkled shirt plucked from the hotel floor, snaking into yesterday’s black corduroys with yesterday’s belt still in the loops. Wallace made himself slightly more presentable, tying his messy hair into a half-hearted bun and picking a new outfit from his neatly packed suitcase—one that Steven recognized to call business casual.

Nightlife in Lumoise City, the two discovered, was just as active as Lumoise during the day. The two headed for the nearest Pokémon Center, which was easily spottable in the distance from its glaringly bright florescent lights coloring the dark streets and buildings around it.

“Why in the world…” Steven started, having to put more of an effort into keeping up with Wallace’s quick, long strides. “Are Kalos Poké Marts located inside of their Pokémon Centers? They’re miniature malls in Kalos.”

“It’s rather convenient—don’t you think?”

“I suppose so…”

Wallace held the door open for Steven before entering the Pokémon Center himself. The building which was larger and more impressive than the Centers they were used to in Hoenn. Although it wasn’t packed like during the day, Steven and Wallace were surprised at how crowded the place was at such a late hour. Trainers waited with their sick pokémon and several groups of people were engaged in conversation with each other.

Also unlike Hoenn, no one in the Pokémon Center gave them so much as a second glance. Steven and Wallace headed straight for Poké Mart with so much purpose that they caught the attention of the sleepy shopkeeper before reaching the counter.

“How can I help you tonight?” asked the shopkeeper.

A painful pause. Steven avoided making eye contact with her, softly clearing his throat before saying, “We… um…”

“Arceus’s sake, Steven,” Wallace muttered, weaving to the front of him and pressing his hands on the counter. He gave the employee a charming smile. “I hope the evening is treating you marvelously, dear. We need some lube. Water-based would be preferable. He likes occa berry flavored if you have it in stock.”

Wallace gestured towards Steven as he spoke, whose face turned bright red. After the shopkeeper disappeared into the aisles behind her to fetch the lube, Steven nudged Wallace with his shoulder, whining, “Wallace…”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, my love,” Wallace said, kissing Steven quickly on his burning cheek.

The shopkeeper returned and scanned the lube. “600 poké.”

Steven numbly fished out his wallet from the pouch of his hoodie, clumsily handing the shopkeeper the money in cash, who tiredly processed it before throwing the receipt in the bag with the lube. “Have a nice night,” she said.

Again, Wallace smiled and said, “You, too.”

And after exiting the Pokémon Center, hushed by the chilly summer winds in Lumiose’s grand streets, Wallace took Steven by the hand and quietly added, “We will.”


End file.
